Heretofore, a slotted bracket in the nature of a metal stamping has been provided to guide shoulder strap while being protracted along with a seat belt. Often the metal about the slot in the bracket damaged the material of the belt either by cutting the threads thereof or causing it to fold and bunch at the corners of the slot which resulted in the weakening of the strap at the point where it was supported in the bracket.